


Liar

by Sheneya



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal Lightman had found that certain advantages came with being a human lie detector.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar

Cal Lightman had found that certain advantages came with being a human lie detector, for one, he was a brilliant lover.

Knowing absolutely when your partner was faking it, invariably made you try harder to please them, no matter what some people have said.

Eli's fingers digging into his waist, pulling the older man further into him couldn't be faked, nor could the wince of slightly overstretched muscles follow by a pornographic groan as Cal bent the younger mans leg up, nearly over his shoulder.

Eli was beyond faking anything by now, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as his boss pounded against his prostate, his cries tearing from his throat without his knowledge.

"Oh, you like this don't you Eli?"

The younger man made a barely perceptable head movement, hands gripping Lightman's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

"Huh....Uuhhh.....Ooohhhhh....Ggggod."

The seeming blasphemy ended in a low whine as Eli's Come splashed across Cal's chest and parts of his shirt, giving Cal a pleased smirk on his face as he, once again, had made the young intern come without touching him.

Eli's hands ran down the older man's ass, as Cal pounded into him a few more times, before stilling with a soft grunt, a slight stuttering of the hips and a welcome wetness the only indication he had finished.

Releasing Eli's Leg, Cal collapsed against him, pressing them both to the desk beneath, Taking a few breathes, Eli sighed.

"I hate when you do that while I'm doing my reports."

Cal smirked against his chest.

"Liar."


End file.
